Blood Moon Tycoon Tips
Welcome to the ! Blood Moon Tycoon- LostGamez ' Blood Moon Tycoon is a fun game when you know how to properly play it. Sometimes getting started might be rough because of death by the zombies, or even the other players. Although this may not tell you how to get your cat to stop sleeping on your keyboard, it will tell you how to get through the hard times of the game. '''''keypoints: ~Q and Left Click= aim ~Right Click= shoot ~WASD and the arrows= moving ~Number keys 1-10= cycling through your inventory Tips & Tricks: ~When you first get started you should start by placing the free dropper then run around killing zombies and getting used to the game mechanics. ~You may want to avoid collecting your money every couple of seconds, for this can cause lag if you do it enough times. ~When waiting for your money to go up, you can either continue killing those pesky zombies or you can find the 8 totems hidden around the map. For your effort, there is a reward. ~try to avoid buying things that don't give you money, at least wait until the end of the floor you're working on. ~try to avoid killing other players, the game counts the player kills under the "KOs" section. Plus nobody likes a douchebag... Codes: ~currently the only working code is "corrupted" ~Note: I will try to keep tabs on the code updates for you guys. Red Blood Moon: ~During the Red Blood Moon, the Zombie Titan will be spawned in. With a gigantic health bar and a one-hit kill, this thing can be pretty irritating. It stands taller than your average finished tycoon, the best guns to try to kill it with are the M249 & HAMR unless you have one of those fancy special guns. Not only does the Red Blood Moon give you rubies, but it also gives you quicker zombies who have a little bit higher health bar than usual. Another thing, the Zombie Titan is able to get on top of your base if it does not have a roof to one of its floors, good luck with this pesky fellow. Blue Blood Moon: ~The Blue Blood Moon doesn't have an enormous Zombie Titan like the Red Blood Moon, unfortunately, it has three new zombies: the Nuclear, Tesla, and Cyberpunk. None of them are fun, they're quick like the Red Blood Moon zombies and each has their own special ability. Tesla= turning invisible and difficult for the player to see Nuclear= long-distance damage '' ''Cyberpunk= moves quickly along with having high health and damage ~Note: The Blue Blood Moon zombies are able to go through the owner door, therefore you're screwed if you haven't gotten around to buying the other door for the entrance. Also, you may notice the color changing of the text. Usually, it is green but if one of the blood moons is occurring, it'll change to the color of the blood moon. Anyways I hope this helps and if you have a question please let me know and I'll be happy to provide an answer. If I happen to not know the answer I will research it for you. <3 Important articles Schermopname_(88).png|Zombie Titan during the Red Blood Moon maxresdefault.jpg|Normal zombie Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse